This invention relates to rear view side door mirror as used on trucks and tractor trailers, more specifically it relates to improvements to such side view mirrors which incorporate a wiping blade device for cleaning such mirror(s) of rain and snow.
Vander Zee, U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,754, shows a rectangular side view mirror with a windshield wiping type device installed thereon. The wiping device of Vander Zee oscillates in an arc path similar to an automobile or truck windshield wiper, and takes up much of the viewing area.
Prince, U.S. Pat. No. 3,855, 661, shows a rectangular side view mirror with a power operated wiper mechanism installed in front of it. The wiper arm of this mechanism is driven along a horizontally extending rod so that the wiper blade wipes in a reciprocating fashion. A substantial and bulky structure is needed.
Wagenhofer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,537, shows a rectangular side view mirror with a motorized wiping device including a blade supported from a rod which is moved in a reciprocating fashion in a horizontal direction.
Laprairie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,647, shows a partially enclosed semicircular housing with a motor to rotate the housing and wipe the rear view mirror across a blade fixed to the housing.
Pittman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,087, shows a wiper blade supported on an arm which rides in a track along the side of the rear view mirror housing. A chain drive mechanism located within the mirror housing attaches to the arm and causes the wiper arm to reciprocate vertically across the length of the mirror.
DeGraw, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,258, shows a wiper assembly mounted to a rear view mirror including a rod on which a wiper blade is mounted. This rod is formed as part of U-shaped elements which are driven by a hydraulic piston in one direction and caused to return by springs in the opposite direction.
Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,091, shows a structure similar to DeGraw but which utilizes a pair of hydraulic cylinders for driving the wiper blade support rods in either direction to effect the reciprocating wiping motion.
Layton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,328, shows a wiper apparatus for a side view mirror which incorporates a pair of chains and sprocket assemblies positioned on a mirror frame for driving a wiper support arm in a reciprocating fashion. The chains and sprocket drive assemblies are incorporated as part of the mirror side frames with the wiper support arm extending between.
Legrand, French Patent No. 2,360,446, shows a mechanically cleaned and demisted rear view side mirror. This mirror structure has a rod which is mounted between a pair of cables driven in a reciprocating fashion by an electric motor mounted within the mirror housing. The wiper blade is driven vertically by its cable attachment in a reciprocating fashion over the mirrored surface. A top and bottom hood covers the top and bottom positioned pulleys.
The self cleaning mirrors shown in the prior art provide structures which are undesirable in that they generally are heavy, expensive to build, cumbersome and bulky. Their bulk reduces the field of vision of the motor vehicle operator. Moreover, such motorized designs of necessity have to sell in the marketplace at a much higher price than a simple side view mirror.
An object of the present invention is to provide a self cleaning side view mirror which is simple of construction and economical to manufacture.
A second objective of this invention is to provide such a self cleaning side view mirror with a relatively narrow profile.
A third object of this invention is to provide such a self cleaning mirror with a wiper guide which is easy to operate and reduces the likelihood of jamming, and which is capable of lifting the wiper blade off of the mirror surface when not in use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a structure which will protect the wiper blade from the elements when it is in the inactive position.
An even further object of this invention is to provide a combination structure which utilizes a standard, commercially available side view mirror as its base component.